Carbon brake disks for aircraft typically utilize clips with rivets as part of the rotor assembly. Removal of the rivets may damage the carbon brake disk, which can be expensive to replace. Floating clips are also utilized in rotor assemblies, which comprise a clip that goes into a slot in the rotor. Clip retainers may also be riveted into the carbon. The clips utilized in floating clips may also cause damage to the carbon brake disk.